The Loudest World of Lincoln
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: My second parody of the Loud house and it's The amazing world of Gumball. Join adventures with Lincoln and all of the Loud House characters as they will be more outstanding Louder adventures they'll go through.
1. Chapter 1: Loud Awkwardness

**This is my second parody of the Loud House 'The amazing world of Gumball' and I wonder you were thinking 'Hey man how is this parody will be a good parody to the Loud House?' Well that my friend I will answer to you well I just got this idea when I woke up in the morning. Well isn't this great well with any further ado let's get to it shall we? But before that I want to say that I will parodied the show only season 4,5 and 6 of the show and they were my favorite seasons of the show since Season 6 was on air.**

**This is a parody of "The awkwardness" Enjoy and review and NO rude comment!**

* * *

**An awkward moment**

At the Loud House Lincoln opens up the fridge but to get a bottle of ketchup but only to find it empty for he groans and close it. He dress up and went outside and rapping while walking his way to Royal woods mall

(Lincoln)

_I'm on my way to buy some ketchup, I'm feeling really good."_

_"Gonna take it right at home, and cover up my food."_

_"Ketchup is my favorite sauce, is the condiment of KINGS!"_

_"Ketchup you're so useful, you taste great MANY THINGS!"_

_"You can use it on a burger or spaghetti Bolognese."_

_"You can use it to clean your ears even wash your face!"_

_"On pizza, pasta chops, or cookies is the main or the SIDE!"_

_"Hair gel, salad dressing, or to grease a SLIP-AND-SLIDE!"_

_"It's good for stake, cake, coffee break, roast hake, a pasta bake!"_

_"If you drink some in the morning it I'll make you FEEL AWAKE!"_

_"On fries, shish kebab, on bacon, crab, or a toast, you can fry it, steam it, boil it, bake it, use it on a roast."_

"On meats, beets, cheese, wheat, sweets, and treats and with a little chili for a touch of extra heat."

_"It's not just there for you to eat, when dried, it works like concrete."_

_"To shine your boots, on veg, on fruits, to clean your shirt, your socks, your suits, to lubricate a creaky door, to clean your teeth, to clean your floor."_

_"To paint a painting you have painted."_

_"Revive old ladies who fainted, to give your quiche a little lift."_

_"An unexpected Christmas gift, is always guaranteed to make an awesome nose bleed."_

_"But my favorite use for ketchup's not on fries or a roasted hog, where I love ketchup most is on a big juicy hot dog-"_

Lincoln stop rapping when he bump with Christina who drops her phone and the two stare eachother with awkward expression

"_Oh no it's Christina again_…" Lincoln said in monologue

_"Oh no him…_" Christina said in monologue

They try to pick up the phone but accidentally hold hands, startled, they leap out before both trying again and push their faces together in mishap

"Well this is awkward." The two said in the same time. "It's like we're in sync… and now we're both talking at…right, I'll just stop talking and you can…"

"Okay this is only way to get out of sync." Lincoln said in monologue

"Is if I say something really unexpected like:"

"Business clown! Meat flam! Thunder quake!" The two said the same time again as they groan

"Just get your phone and let's never talk again, okay?" Lincoln ask as Christina grab her phone

"Okay, bye!" The two said

They accidentally walk in the same direction and, nervously trying to by sync, simultaneously and continuously step forward and backwards.

"Maybe I'll just cross the road." Lincoln said

Lincoln walks into a construction site on the side walk

"Hey, what are you doing?" The construction man asked while he was drilling

"Trust me, it's better this-"Then he fell into the manhole. "WAY!"

Christina was walking to a red stoplight. Lincoln climbs out of the manhole next to it, soaking wet.

"Roadworks." Lincoln said irritated

The stop light turns green. The two walking but coming to a stop when a group of Children run their way, blocking them.

The two sigh and wait impatiently for several moments, though eventually notice the same children have been running around them repetitively.

"Wait a minute!" Lincoln exclaimed

The two noticed Children are running around them in circles

"What are you doing?" Christina asked

"Playing tag!" The children said

The children break the loop and start running on the sidewalk before bumping one by one into a fence. Christina and Lincoln take different sidewalks, parting from each other.

"Finally! Alone." Christina said

"I thought I'll never get her away from me." Lincoln said

"Hopefully I'll never see his face-"

They accidentally meet as they come to a bus stop

The two look surprise and again in awkward silence as they waited for the bus

"Really?"

"Yes, y-yes, you do that."

Then Christina walks away then the bus arrives and it was stuffed with passengers

"So much for a public transported." Lincoln said as he sigh and went inside the bus

Lincoln tries to make his way through the bus, grunting, apologizing, and pushing a passenger out of a bus through a window in the process by pressure.

The bus stops and Christina rides the same bus

Lincoln felt something hot and breaths and only to breathed into Christina's direction

"Could you, uh, like, not breathe directly at me?" Christina asked

"I'm sorry, it's just really hot in here. I'll just try." Lincoln said in stuttered as he tries to blow in sideways

"Hey. Hey!" The man shouted

Lincoln tries to blow air downwards, onto a shorted passenger

"Oh, sorry." He apologized

"I don't mind." The shorter passenger said

"Okay, just go to your happy place." Lincoln said in monologue

Lincoln closed his eyes and found himself floating in a clear blue sky

"Ah, that's better, but I need some more air." Then he takes a deep breath. "Comfortable clothes please." And now Lincoln wears a long white cloth. "Still thirsty though."

Then Christina suddenly bumps him out of nowhere

"Hey! This is my happy place! What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked in panic

"Not really my choice." Christina said

And then the two jerked back into reality

Lincoln presses the stop button in panic as the bus stops in front of the mall as the two were drop off in a force manner.

"Okay, look we're clearly walking in the same direction. Let's just acknowledge and move forward." Lincoln said

Yeah, it's only weird if we make it weird. Let's just relax and coexist, there's nothing weird about that." Christina said

Inside the mall, both head towards an elevator and push the same button at the same time. They leap out and shriek, wiping their hands off

"Who am I kidding, the elevator is one of the most awkward places in the planet. Right up there with the school locker room, dinner with your girlfriend's father, dinner with your girlfriend's father in the school locker room." Lincoln said

The elevator door opens, the two walk inside, unnerved

After some nervous silence, Christina takes her phone out of her pocket dress. Lincoln, slightly annoyed, does the same and Christina turns to Lincoln, wondering what the latter is searching on his phone, Then he put his phone back to his pocket and quit their acts resignedly

"So, what are you going to do here?" Christina ask him

"Well I was about to buy some ketchup for my hotdog for lunch and wait did you press the button?"

"You're standing next to it, I thought you pressed it."

In slow motion, they're both about to press the button at the same time

"Not this time!" Then Lincoln withdraws his hand, changing its direction. "Ha ha ha!" He continues laughing as his finger accidentally derails into his eye. Finger in eye, his laughing becomes a long yelp of pain

"What is wrong with you, man?" Christina asked

"Nothing." Lincoln answered

Lincoln glances towards the panel, which is showing the elevator moving at decimal numbers

"Come on! Come on!" He said pressing it repetitively, the elevator stops abruptly. "Right. With our luck, we'll be stuck here for two days. How about we just push through the awkwardness and get to know each other." Lincoln suggested

"How"?

"Let's just confess to our embarrassing secret, right here, right now. Then we'll know each other so well, we'll feel comfortable enough to hang out." Lincoln said

"Eh, really?" She asked

I'll start! I've got a weird bloody hair streak on my hair." Then he shows her the weird blood streak on his white hair

"Okay. This isn't my real hair. I was born to have a light green and purple hair but I dye my hair with brown." Christina said

The elevator door opens the as the two gasp and sees Rusty holding his phone

"Don't worry I didn't take any pictures." Rusty said as the two sigh

"But it was a video!"

Lincoln runs to the emergency exit stairway tired

"Finally some place where I…"

"Won't reach that creep again."

"Oh C'mon! Can you just open the door please?" Lincoln asked as Christina tries to open the door but it was jam. "And now we're stuck."

"OK, the only way out of here is too work together."

"You work together." Lincoln said

"It's not possible to work together on your own."

"Whatever."

Until then the two used their all to bust through the door and they were free

"You're the one who's making it awkward!" Lincoln accused

"I'm not awkward, I am totally a normal girl!" Christina protested

"Ok how about if we pretend this is all normal?" Lincoln asked

The short person from the bus earlier stands in front where Lincoln and Christina are

"Oh it's okay I don't mind."

"Sorry." The two said as they went to their separate ways again

Finally Lincoln was at the supermarket area of the mall to get the ketchup

_"Finally I got rid of awkward or I die."_

"_Now I'm in the store so there is no reason why."_

_"She can interrupt my day so I'll tell you what's up."_

_"And the top of me and buy myself a bottle of ketchup."_

Once his done rapping he went to the line

"Once I pay this ketchup I am will finish my lunch and-" He was surprise when Christina was behind him

"No, no, no!" The two said as they both ran away from each other but only to run the same direction

"What are you doing? I'm running away from you!" Lincoln said

"No I am running away from you!" Christina shouted

Both Lincoln and Christina are running out of the store with their shopping and the alarm beeps. The two are still trying to escape from each other only to be stop by the mall cop

"FREEZE!" the mall cop said

Lincoln and Christina raised their hands up, and surrender

"Don't move a muscle." The mall cop said

"Can we just move a little?" He asked

"You're going nowhere!" The mall cop said as he handcuffs on Lincoln's and Christina's hands. "Now let me read you your rights. You have the right to return any part within 20 days. You do not have to buy but anything you do buy. You have the right to redeem unlimited coupon. If you do not have a coupon, you may provide it by the owner of the store. Do you understand?!"

"I understand that you're not a real cop." Lincoln said

"I'm a mall cop! Is that real enough for you?"

"No." Christina answered

Wait, if you're not a real cop how can we have handcuffs?" Lincoln asked

"They available for 5 bucks In the toy store at the second floor." The mall cop answered

"Wait, are we official under arrest or what?" Christina asked

"Well, official is just a word." The mall cop answered her

"Yeah, for things that are officially official, shall we?"

"Definitely."

The two ran along with the handcuffs

"Hey, stop!"

The mall cop trying to chase the two as they hide in a grand piano's base

"Quick that way!"

"No, I say we go that way!"

"Why? That's where he went." Christina said

"Hey you!" The mall cop said caught the two

The two turn went to the right and Lincoln sees a string pennant of flags leading to the bottom floor of the mall

"Yes, that's it!" Lincoln said

"No!" Christina said

"Trust me I am the man with the plan." Lincoln said

Christina and Lincoln slide down the string pennant using the chains on their handcuffs, screaming. They landed safely

"No I meant the escalator's is right there." Christina said and he noticed the escalator

"Well it's too late to retry that scene now c'mon!" Lincoln shouted

The two make a break to the exit but was block by the mall cop

"Stop right there!" The mall cop said

The two run into him, with the chains on their handcuffs knock him out. They shriek in terror and approach him

"Hey, mister ,are you okay?" Christina asked but he doesn't respond

The mall cop is still breathing as they sigh in relief, steal his keys and to undo their handcuffs, and run out. Lincoln quickly runs back in and places money on the cop's chest to pay for the stolen ketchup. He pauses, looks at the ketchup, takes the money back, and throws some spare change at the cop, and leaves.

"Yeah. That was weird. But we made it! High fi-"

Christina walks off before Lincoln finishes his sentence

"Looks like this ended well in…a weird way." Lincoln said

So there you have and don't forget and to review and look forward for more I'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Loud Matchmaker

**Author's note**

**Welcome back to my parody series of the Loud House, and this time it's a parody of a season 5 episode of the amazing world of gumball 'The matchmaker' and this parody will be about Clyde and Lynn Jr. like the actual episode. Since some fans ship Clyde and Lynn Jr. so here it is… Before that I want to say I am on a different country for my vacation and I am using my mom's laptop.**

* * *

At Clyde house Clyde was sitting on a chair looking at someone on a photo of his computer. No it's not Lori but it was someone else he sighs plays a sad music as the boombox was spilling tears and it was flooding his room.

(Clyde)

_"Your smile answers my silent scream, your photo on the screen."_

_"My eyes well up, I vent my spleen, your photo on the screen_"

The bedroom begins to flood even more, eventually causing Clyde to submerged in the water

(Clyde)

_"Your chair and throne, you're like a queen."_

_"My heart is drenched in gasoline."_

_"You look at me, yet I'm unseen, your photo on the screen."_

_"Without you, I can't breathe!"_

_"Without you, I can't brea-"_

The song ends when Lincoln was curious about his song

"What's going on Clyde?" Lincoln asked as Clyde jerks back to reality

"Nothing…" He answered

"Wait a minute don't tell me it's about Lori again…" Lincoln said

"No it's not her it's someone else." Clyde answered as he'd blush

"Then whose photo you sing about?"

"No one's! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look wistfully at the sunset." Clyde said

"But it's only 2 P.M." Lincoln said as Clyde wear some new glasses and walk away

"Then I'll be going for a while." Clyde said

Lincoln was suspicious as he take a look at Clyde's computer and sees Girl Jordan on the center of the picture

"Girl Jordan? Aw he wuvs her but he doesn't know how to tell her! "This guy needs help, and there's only one person who can help him badly enough!" Lincoln exclaimed

Next day at the mall Lincoln is discussing plans with someone he didn't realized who he was talking to…

"Okay. So the plan is: we make her fall in love with you, and you guys date, become highschool sweethearts and go to separate colleges and probably experiment more, break-up after a massive argument because one of you cheated, then you'll have to marry someone else and have kids, because you'll want to feel normal, but one day you'll go to an online search to see if either of you got fat or bald. The next thing you know you'll be paying a ton of money on divorce and alimony, but don't worry, because by the time you realized your mistake, you'll be in your winter years all that matters is to have someone to fight with." Then Lincoln realized he was talking to his 3rd older sister Lynn Loud Jr. the entire time

"What are you talking about bro?" Lynn Jr. asked

"Sorry. I normally talk through my plans with Clyde. But he can't know about this one." Lincoln said

"That wasn't a plan. That was just a series of bleak things that'll probably happen." Lynn Jr. said

"Yeah. But still. Can you help me make her fall in love with Clyde?" He ask her making Lynn to blush

"Cool, who is this 'her' on this conversation, aside of Lori?" Lynn asked as she tries hard to hide her blushed face

"Girl Jordan! Clyde's into girl Jordan." Lincoln told her making her a bit upset

"Oh I see…" Lynn said sadly

"I know! Weird, right? I thought he was still into Lori, or you but nope it's definitely Girl Jordan! There's a photographic evidence if you want to see it." Lincoln pulls out his IphoneX with Girl Jordan's photo and begins to rudely shove it in Lynn's face, much to her annoyance and disappointment. "Look! Look! Look! See? It's her! It's girl Jordan! Can you see it? Look! Look! Look! You're not looking!"

Clyde was sitting at a bench with a paper and a pen and wrote a poem and unknown to him Lincoln and Lynn Jr. spy behind him

"The only difference between love and pain is spelling. And the difference between me and you is…is"

"…The way I smell." Lincoln whispered but Clyde doesn't aware that he and his sister are behind him

Lynn Jr. is not amused

"Can kids buy potions?" Lincoln asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You know, some kind of love potion tricking you into thinking everyone is beautiful." Lincoln answered

"That's sounds more like a mistake potion and only Lisa can make one of that but nope."

"Well can we ask her? We need to help him out before he grows a fringe." Lincoln said

"No we don't have to, and what's wrong with emo hair?"

Then they noticed Clyde who's now has a full head of black hair with streaks of magenta dye

"I-I suppose not for everyone." Lynn Jr. said

"I got an idea! They say the feeling of falling in love is similar to experiencing a life or death situation!"

"So?"

"So, let's give girl Jordan a little adrenaline rush!" Then he started running out of sight. "C'mon I need your help!"

"Oh I'll help you bro, but I'll help you fail!" Lynn Jr. said

At the hallway of the mall girl Jordan walking suddenly, a deformed Lincoln covered with green liquid crawls across girl Jordan. Girl Jordan backs away, horrified.

"Quick, save yourself! There's been a poisonous chemical! Get to the quarantine room now!" Lincoln said with a fake shout

Lynn Jr. was in a darkened room pouring a green soda on the floor to imitate the chemicals. She has a mischievous grin

**"MY SKIN! IT BUUURRRRRNS!"**

"Oops"

"Lynn JR. 'accidentally' throws out the soda bottle, revealing Lincoln's plan. Lincoln and girl Jordan stare at the empty bottle. Girl Jordan then steps forward to take a closer look.

"Hmm… kinda looks like soda." She said as Lincoln swipes the bottle away

"NO! It's a lethal cocktail of chemicals that will completely destroy your metabolism, deforming your body until you butt crack reaches your shoulder blades!"

"Yeah that's soda, oh Lincoln, you're such a hypochondriac!" Girl Jordan said as she walks away

"NO! The quarantine room is right there!" Then he shakes of his fake injuries and sigh. "We should get Clyde out of the quarantine room before the janitor gets back." Lincoln said

Clyde was inside the quarantine room which was the storage room. A rose in his mouth and taped to a wall. Which has a painting of a heart., then the janitor gets inside

"Kids these days." The janitor said

At a fastfood restaurant Lincoln sees Clyde hastily eating a burger and drinking some water.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked

"I am eating as much as I can." Clyde said

"Okay, anyway do you know what girls like?" Lincoln asked

"Being treated like there're all the same and having generalizations about them?" He asked

"What? No. they hated that but they all love a guy who's not scared of being vulnerable. Share you secrets. She'll love you for your imperfection." Lincoln said

"I don't think she's gonna fall in love with a guy who pees on the bed when he feels cold." Clyde said

"Okay, it wasn't my idea it was hers." Lincoln said

Clyde sees girl Jordan and Lynn Jr. are laughing from the other side. Clyde blushes but stands and determined

"OKAY! SHE WANTS ME TO EXPOSE MYSELF?! THEN I'LL EXPOSE MYSELF!" Clyde shouted

"What?"

"Verbally"

Then Clyde approached the two girls and said…"

_"I HAVE A CLOACA BUT I DON'T WHAT IT IS AND I'M TO SCARED TO LOOK IT UP! ONCE I HAD A BIT OF A MEAT STUCK IN MY TEETH FOR A WEEK. I SWALLOWED IT INSTEAD OF SPITTING IT OUT AND IT TASTE LIKE TOOTHPASE! AND WHEN I FEEL AWKWARD I DON'T REMEMBER HOW TO TALK OKAY, BYE!"_

Clyde walks away like he doesn't how to walk

"What was that about?" She asked and Lynn Jr. just looked at him with a sad expression

The two are at the second floor of the mobile discussing about plan C

"Okay plan C! We'll secretly marry them online, and girl Jordan's love will grow over time." Lincoln said

"Great plan…" Lynn Jr. said

"Why thank you Lynn."

"…If C stands for "SERIUOSLY STUPID!" She said angrily

"That's not how you spell 'serious' that doesn't even work. And also we're not plan S so…that starts with an S." Lincoln said sarcastically

"Why are you dragging me into this? You know very well that I like Clyde. It's all over my face." Lynn said feeling upset

"Your face is literally two dots and a line. It's like Morse code! What does that expression even mean? Are you intrigued? "Skeptical? Hungry?"

"I am disappointed." Lynn Jr. said

Lincoln softens up and realized

"Oh…l-look I am sorry. He's just not into you, I guess." Lincoln said

"I meant I'm disappointed in myself bro. If you like someone you're supposed to help them find happiness not ruining their chances."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that." Lincoln said

"And also let's go back to your original idea bro, we should ask Lisa about a love potion." Lynn Jr. said

Back at the Loud house at Lisa's room they told everything to Lisa as she understands of what's going on

"So let me get this straight Lynn, you are in love with Clyde but Clyde has love emotion with someone else instead of Lori and you want me to make a love potion so you can use it for Clyde to move on with his new love life, am I correct?" Lisa asked

"Yes and can we please get this over it?" Lynn Jr. asked getting impatient

"Very well, let's begin."

The trio have made a bucket of volatile green chemical but still not done

"Alright the last 3 ingredients are the ones from those you fall in love Lynn that means I need one of Clyde's clothing." Lisa said

"I got his glasses." Lincoln said as Lisa places Clyde's glasses into the green chemical

"And second I need another item which comes from the one Clyde falls in love with."

"He likes Girl Jordan and I got the picture of her." Lincoln said

Lincoln gave her the picture of Girl Jordan as Lisa throws her picture into the green chemical

"And the last ingredient is the tear of someone who loved him, and Lynn that means if you love Clyde in a burning passion try to tear up a bit and drop your teardrop into this experiment." Lisa constructed her

"Look sis I may love Clyde but I am not going to cry anyway." Lynn Jr. protested

"I was just expecting if you say that, try to think of something depressed, and it should be deep enough for you cry enough." Lisa said

"Okay I'll try…" Then Lynn think hard enough to make herself cry and after few minutes it's working she started to sob. "Clyde…(Sob) he's my tough lover and my supposed future boyfriend and teammate but…(Sob) he likes another girl than me! (Sob) I never (Sniff) I-I ne-never thought about it I-I LOVE HIM! (STARTS CRYING) I LOVE HIM IN A BURNING PASSION!" (CRIES HARDER)

Lynn was crying and one of her tears drop into the chemical as the chemical turns into a bright pink chemical. And Lisa stir the potion with a giant wooden spoon as Lincoln gave his sporty sister a hug to calm her down

"It's okay Lynn at least you're doing all of this for Clyde." Lincoln said as Lynn was starting to calm down

Few moments later at the park Clyde and Girl Jordan are sitting on the bench opposite from each other and the two loud siblings are a looking at them with Lynn holding the bottle of love potion

"It's fine bro. This is all for Clyde." Lynn said sadly

Lincoln grabs a headless arrow, sticks in the vial of love potion, and readies a bow he arbitrarily off-screen.

"Wha-? Wait! What are you doing?! Lynn asked in surprise

"Well, I thought it would be more romantic than putting their drinks when there're not looking." Lincoln said

"Just get it over it."

Lincoln proceeds and shoots at Clyde

"I LOVE YOU GIRL JORDAN!"

Lincoln dips another headless arrow into the vial of love potion, loads it and shoots Girl Jordan

"I LOVE YOU TOO CLYDE!"

The two smuggle and kiss and both loud siblings felt yucky and cover each other's eyes with their hands

"Oh man I can still hear it…" Lincoln said

Meanwhile at Clyde's house Clyde is spraying cologne in the entire bedroom, and hums happily and his friend Lincoln shows up

"What the-?!" He breaks into a fit of coughs. "Clyde, what did you do?!" Then he runs into the window and opens it, and sees a hole in the sky. "I'm pretty sure you punched a hole in the ozone layer, man." Lincoln said

"I just want to smell my best for the date!" Clyde exclaimed

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Well, I think I owed a little "Thank you-"Lincoln starts coughing. " A little "Thank you" for-"Lincoln coughs again. "Clyde, there is still too much deodorant." Lincoln stops coughing. "I think I'm owed a little "Thank you" for fixing your love life." Lincoln said

"What, are you talking about?" Clyde asked

"Clyde, I saw it."

"Saw what?"

Lincoln turns on the computer, showing Clyde's photo

"Your photo of Girl Jordan. Let's just say, Lynn and I lent a "Helping hand" and let's just say this "Helping hand" involved the dark arts and dangerous weapon. Because it did." Lincoln answered

"Ooh..that's not a photo of girl Jordan it's your sister Lynn Jr. and since you visit yesterday I quickly turned off my computer." Clyde said

And then Lincoln becomes horrified

"Lori nor Lynn are used to be the girl of my dreams but not anymore, and anyway I have to go I can't be late for the date." Clyde said as he left

And then Lynn appears

"Hey bro is Clyde doing well?" Lynn asked

"Lynn please give me a gentle punch in the face." Lincoln said

Lynn lightly gives a soft punch on Lincoln's face

"Listen I got it all mixed up…Clyde never love Girl Jordan he love you!"

Hearing this makes Lynn furious and Lincoln backs away a bit

"BUT YOU PUNCH ME ALREADY SO YOU'VE HAD YOU REVENGE!" Lincoln shouted in fear as his sister calms down a bit

"So what now?"

"Instead of playing matchmaker, we have to play matchbreaker!"

At the park Girl Jordan was feeding the birds while Lynn steals her phone and quickly texts Clyde making him think it was Girl Jordan texting him, meanwhile Clyde was at the mall and he receives a strange message

"Girl Jordan, has invite you to a wedding." Then the love potion took over Clyde as he makes a love face. Attending."

The next thing Lincoln grabs Rusty and holds him tightly

"Hey Lincoln what are you doing?" Rusty asked

"You're getting yourself a girlfriend Rusty." Lincoln said

Lincoln saw Clyde and Girl Jordan walking he quickly drags Rusty and push him into Girl Jordan causing his lips hit hers as Lynn Jr. came and shows Clyde her bat

"What's that for?" Clyde asked

"A crime of passion." Lynn answered

But the potion took over Clyde again. "Ah she is too good not to be shared."

The next thing at night Lincoln and Lynn place some cookies in Clyde's desk as Clyde stood up in his sleep and eats all of the cookies in his sleep. And the next morning the two met and Clyde was over weight

"You're not quite the same as we met."

Mm-hmm?"

Then the love potion took over Girl Jordan as well

"That means there's more of you to love!"

At the Loud House Lincoln Leads Girl Jordan to Leni

"Girl Jordan, meet your future sister-in-law!"

Leni was texting on her phone and sees her a bit reflection on her phone's screen

"Oh my gosh I can see myself from another dimension!" Leni said stupidly

"I supposed my future sister-in-law may be a dumb a—"Then the love potion took over Girl Jordan again before she finish her sentence. "Can I call her sister?"

At the park the two are sitting at the bench, kissing hard and both loud siblings watch as Lynn sighs in defeat

"I'm sorry…" Lincoln apologized

Lynn Jr. watched Clyde and Girl Jordan as she sniff and cried. The two separate their lips and Clyde noticed Lynn Jr. breaking into tears and one of her tears drop thus break the spell out of Clyde and he was back to normal and rush to her. When he approached in front of it her surprised her.

"True love broke the spell." Lincoln said. C'mon say something."

Lynn stop crying and went to Clyde who also blush as well

"Uh, hey…so, would you like to go somewhere sometime and do…something? Or-or we could go somewhere else sometime and do some…other thing."

"Hmm…they both sound great."

Girl Jordan got up still love-struck

"Hold on a second." Lincoln said as he took the bow from earlier, he shoots a love potion spiked arrow at Girl Jordan's spray can. And then she immediately falls in love with it.

"Please continue." Then the white hair boy step aside

Clyde and Lynn Jr. get close to each other and crash into a kiss and Lincoln smiles and nodded just how Clyde nodded when he witness him kissing Ronnie from that day

**The end and I want to apologized for some skips on these part of the story but I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Loud Shippening

**Requested by: Regamers10 and also requests will be delay until chapter 5 because I am planning to parodied the 4th season of gumball episode got it? Okay the amazing world of gumball and the Loud House don't belong to me, Gumball belongs to Ben Bocquelet and Loud House belongs to Chris Savino (Even though he got fired). Alright this is a parody of "The Shippening" Enjoy and review please!**

It all started at the Loud House Lisa was doing her experiments until her siblings except for (Lola and Lincoln) barged into her room.

"Greetings siblings what can I do for you?" Lisa asked politely

"Oh you literally sure can, you have to stop making dangerous inventions and experiments!" Lori shouted

Lynn Jr. grabs a T.V remote

"A remote what kind of invention is that?" Lynn Jr. asked as she laugh and pressed the eject button causing the wall she aim at with the remote broke through

"That's the universal remote Lynn it controls the universal via remote features." Lisa told her

Leni sees a pair of new shades on the table

"Ooh neat." Said Leni as she tries it on and only to see a spider apocalypse much to her fright. "Ahh spider, get it away ahh!" Leni shouted as she throws the new shades of off her face

"And that is the virtual reality glasses it shows you of your greatest fear." Lisa said

"That's it dude it's all messed up, what if you're inventions could kill us?!" Luna asked

"Just relax Luna everything will be fine."

"Oh really how about we show if this will be fine to you?" Luan asked

"Before you do anything I just want to say is…LOOK ICECREAM!"

All the siblings look behind as Lisa quickly puts all of her inventions and experiments inside her new invention the magic bag that fits everything inside it. Once she is done she quickly jumped out of the window.

"Wait a minute she trick us, and this is not funny anymore!" Luan exclaimed

"Over there she is on her bike and got away!" Lana exclaimed

"Girls we can't let Lisa get away with her dangerous materials!" Lori ordered

All the Loud girls rush outside and chase Lisa while Lisa tries to escape by peddling faster in her bike. Lola Loud was walking her way home until Lisa pass by her with her bike thus dropping one of her inventions from her bag, and it was a notebook. Lola picked it up and takes a look of the notebook and hides in her bag and all of her sisters pass by her as well.

"What is going on with them? Oh well must be another sister fight protocol or something." Lola said

Once she got home and went to her and Lana's room she sit on her chair and placed the notebook on the table and bring out her pencil

"Who should I ship today?" Lola asked herself as she gets an idea and wrote

_"The sun was rising over royal woods…"_ The day suddenly shifts to night and early morning. _"And there was something intoxicating in the air._ "At the mall people are coughing. "_It was love!"_

At the supermarket Girl Jordan was searching on her IphoneX until she sees rusty with Stella. "_Which brings us to a lonely girl called Girl Jordan. She lived her life in a_ sa_fety zone, but there's no medication for falling head over heels in love_." As what Lola said makes Girl Jordan do so. "Stella rushed over her."

Stella went to Girl Jordan knelt down to her level

_"Did it hurt?_" Lola asked as Stella

_"Then Stella said, the gentle light glistening on her chisel features."_

"_Not as much as all these years yearning for you!" Lola said as Girl Jordan._

_"She said in her heart in her mouth, without any further they kissed, their lips crash into each other."_

Lincoln and Clyde walk by seeing Girl Jordan and Stella kissing

"Have you ever see this before Lincoln?" Clyde asked

"No let's just leave them alone I don't know what to say." Lincoln said as the two walk off

"Uh. And what you're going to say about that?" Clyde asked as they see Cristina holding hands with Rocky

"In that moment I've never felt before!" Rocky exclaimed

"I love the way you speak in your mind. Literally." Cristina said

_"Without further ado they kissed, the waves of their love sweeping away everything around them."_

A large ocean sweeps through the mall, carrying Cristina and Rocky away

"I would say it looks like cupids needs to lay off the ambrosia for a while."

They see Luan and Maggie are talking in front of a coffee store

"Look Luan before you and sisters found your little sister I have to say how I truly feel about you." Maggie said

"Aw so sweet, but be quick because we're still looking for Lisa." Luan said

"Well is something that I-"Maggie suddenly slides away from Luan, passes Lincoln and Clyde, and slides down the escalator. She stops In front of Haiku and accidentally says. "I love you!"

"Oh I love you too!" Haiku exclaimed

"Serving some bridal realness there, Haiku!" Lincoln exclaimed

"Babe, I love it!" Bobby said

At the tattoo store where Bobby and Carol are

"This I'll truly represent our newfound love." Bobby said while holding a planned tattoo: a burger with arms folding it's hands into a heart shape. "And it'll look great on m shoulder."

"No I want it here." Carol said poking at Bobby's nose

"What the heck?"

"Hey twerp, have you see Lisa we've been looking for her!" Lori asked him from a distance

"We can't let her see Bobby kissing Carol!"

"We need a diversion!"

"I got an idea, hey Lori why not at the science convention!" Lincoln exclaimed

"That sounds great Lincoln and Lisa I am coming for you!" Lori said as she run off

The two walk to the elevator until they see Darcy and Lana

"I've waited for this kiss a long time!" Darcy exclaimed as she and Lana kiss

"Since when Lana fall in love with one of Lisa's friends?" Clyde said

"I don't know." Lincoln replied

Is it me, or it's something really weird going on today?"

The two went to the ground level and walk to the exit to see Liam talking to someone on the other side of the exit

"I guess I've always known we've shared deep feelings but sometimes, it's hard to see what's right in front of your eyes." As it was reveal that Rocky is talking into his own reflection." I love you, man." Then Liam kissed the mirror

"I dunno Clyde, that doesn't seem so out of ordinary for him." Lincoln said

The walk out of the mall and sees Lincoln and Clyde look-alike the Lincoln look-alike is wearing green jacket and black pants and has angel wings, and the Clyde look-alike is pink wearing black clothes and has a propeller hat.

"Hi!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your cousin, Zachariah lopez Kirby! I have a hyper mood and I like paragliding and ducks! I hate argument and itchy hats!"

"Uhh…right"

"And I'm Zachariah's girlfriend, Bexi! It's short for Albexandra. Backstory: I was raised by my uncle Timutet and his twin dogs, Rahmire and Castro. Catchphrase: **This** **bird is out of control!**"

"Okay." Lincoln whispers as the two walk away

"How often she would use that catchphrase?"

"Clyde, I think you're right. I don't see how this day could get any weir-aaaaaaand here we go."

The two sees an adult version of Lincoln and an adult version of Lynn Jr. holding a baby

"AAAH! What the?! Lincoln! This is messed up!"

"I, know right? Future me? Wearing sandals?"

"I mean you and can't be in love because your siblings! IT WAS SUPPOSED To BE CLYNN NOT LYNNCOLN! **YOU HOME WRECKING WOMEN-EATER!"**

"And it looks like I didn't stop women."

There is a wedding they see a female anime-style of Lincoln while the other is a male anime-style Clyde

"I agree. I always thought I was the one wearing pants in this relationship."

"What is going on?" Clyde asked as he shred on tear

"This mess has Lola's name all over it." Lincoln said

"How do you know?"

Lincoln walks over to Adult Lincoln and Lynn Jr. and points at his adult self foot and it has Lola's name written

Lola was in her room still writing

_**"Her heart pounding in her chest, Ronnie Anne said to Chandler "Lets never split!"**_

Then Lincoln and Clyde barged into her room making her scream

**"What did you do this time?!"** Lincoln asked in a scary voice

"Nothing, I swear! I was just writing some non-canon AT and AR ships. They had oneshot here and there, and a bit of an OOC, some of OC drawings of course, but mostly OTP stories fanservice." Lola answered

"Wait, what?"

"I was just writing love stories the people of everyone in Royal woods. I think I got carried away." Lola said

"Where did you get this?" Lincoln ask as he snatch the book from Lola

"It fell from Lisa since she's being chase by our sisters." Lola answered

"So this is must be one of Lisa's inventions so that's why all of this nonsense is happening all the time!" Clyde exclaimed

"Well just take a look at it when you wrote it." Lincoln said

Then Lincoln opens the up the curtains showing everyone were in love each other been ship by Lola herself

"It's like a commercial for male deodorant out there."

"Oh my god. So when I wrote all of this it became canon in reality." Lola said

"Well you gotta fix, it right?"

"Right."

Lola takes the notebook from Lincoln and tears a page out. As she does, the anime groom Clyde crumples like a paper.

"Oh, I probably need to destroy thoroughly." Said Loa

The three turn away from the window. The anime groom Clyde un-crumple, tears in half, and then shredded into pieces

"Are you oka-" She is cut off by anime groom Clyde spontaneously combusting, making them both scream. The fire then douses itself with water. Back at the Loud House it was revealed these effects due to her tearing up the page, and setting it up fire, and douse it with water

"Uh, hey? I'm alive and quite a lot of pain." Anime groom Clyde said

"Okay, so, the only solution is to rewrite everything back to normal." Lola said

Until then they see Lisa quickly closed the door as their sisters bang the door so hard and they check what's going on

"Lisa what's going on?" Lincoln asked

"Well actually our siblings are after me to destroy my dangerous experiments and chemicals because it's too dangerous and wait, did you three have one of my inventions and cause this disaster?!" Lisa asked

"Well Lola started!" Clyde said

"And since this is yours you fix it!" Lola said giving the notebook back to Lisa

"But since you cause this mess with one of my inventions such as this one you fix it!" Lisa said giving it back to her

"Lisa open up this instant we're going to destroy your dangerous materials one way or another!" Lori shouted through the door

"We have to act quick I've been working hard to make my own experiments and inventions!" Lisa exclaimed

"I got nothing!" Lola exclaimed

"What?"

"I got writer's block! Here Lincoln you do it!" Lola said giving the notebook to Lincoln

_"Haiku looked at Maggie she said- "It's not you Maggie it's me."_

Then Maggie transforms into Haiku

"Oh wait, no."

Maggie turns back to normal

_"Haiku said-"We can't see each other again!"_

And then they become blind and scream in horror

_"It was a hard blow for Haiku!_" Then Haiku falls over as she was punched" _And Maggie was destroyed!"_ Then Maggie blows up

"You just killed Luan's future wife and make things worst!" Shouted Clyde

"But this is hard!"

"Just make it simple like_ principal huggins and Mrs. Dimartino broke up!"_

At the park Principal huggins and Mrs. Dimartino are rollerskating but since Clyde said this line they literally break apart like glasses

"Scratch that. They get back together."

As Lincoln writes this, Principal Huggins and Mrs. Dimartino reform, but as one, horrifying mutant.

Lynn Jr. had just bust down the door

"They're breaking down the door!" Lola shouted

"I got this!" Lincoln said

Lincoln write something making the stairs become escalators making the loud sisters struggle to get up

_"Tad, Becky, and Dana were having a picnic." The three characters are the park doing just that. "They knew it would be their last meal together."_

"_Don't be so sad, what we had is beautiful. Let's eat tad."_

"Wait, shouldn't be a comma before "Tad"?

"But what difference does that make?"

Becky and Dana are eating Tad as he scream in agony

_"Ronnie Anne said to Chandler "It's over."_

"And his body twisted into a knot as he cried." As what Lincoln caused that to happen and it only plummets Chandler to his death

_"Cristina and Rocky look at each other with tears in the eyes."_

_"We need space. Said Rocky." Lincoln said as Rocky_

_"I agree. She replied." Lincoln said as Cristina_

The two are blast into space this accidentally ending their lives

_"I'm sorry but this is too fast for me."_ Adult Lincoln said as the bench slides away.

Zachariah and Bexi are a swan-shaped boat.

_"Sorry but this is too fast for me._" Zachariah said as the swan boa speeds off throwing Zachariah off the boat

"**This bird is out of control!**" Bexi said as the swan boat along with her crash into a building thus creating an explosion

"And everyone said "_Sorry but this is too fast for me!"_

Because of that it caused chaos

"What? Do you think you can just lock three people in a room and pressure them to keep coming up with gold? Eventually they'll start repeating material. I mean, what, do you think you can just lock three people in a room and pressure them to keep coming up with gold? Eventually they'll-"

The Loud sisters are giving their all to bust through Lola's door

"They made it upstairs!" Clyde shouted

"And what we've done is to make things worst!" Lola exclaimed

"Not to mention Lincoln ended some other's lives while struggling to get everything back the way it was!" Lisa exclaimed

"I told you it's hard and plus and there is only one last space for one sentence." Lincoln said

"I've got an idea!" Lola said

Lola grabs the notebook and quickly wrote something and it effects Lincoln Clyde and Lisa

"All hail to Queen Lola!" Lincoln said

"We will serve you your majesty!" Clyde said

"We will use our intelligence for the safety of this castle your majesty." Lisa said

The three regains their senses and look around them have everything back to normal and sees the loud sisters doing their activities

"What the what? How did you do that?" Lincoln asked

Lola tilts the notebook downward so the three could see

_"Lincoln, Lisa and Clyde treated and serve Lola like a queen to turn everything back to normal, but in the end, nothing matters because is all just a fanfiction!_" Clyde said

"That's genius Lola but how come making us as servants to turn everything back to normal?" Lisa asked

"It didn't." Lola said as she smirked

"Anyway I hope this helps you learn something Lola." Lisa said

"Yeah I am sorry for making this mess." Lola said

"It's okay at least this madness is over." Lincoln said

"And from now on I must keep my dangerous experiments and inventions in a safe place so nothing like this will ever happen again in the future." Lisa said


	4. Chapter 4: Loud wand (Special request)

**Author's note: I know I said that requests are delay in the previous chapter but this is a request by someone who makes stories such as "The Sponge House" and "Loud Loudd'n Louder" is Mr. Animator. And since his two parodies had a lot of reviews favorites and followers I decide that this will be a special request by him. This is base by the episode: The wand. Enjoy! But I'm still parodying the episodes of season 4 to 6, hope you understand and enjoy!**

* * *

At the Loud House Clyde had just visit Lincoln for breakfast as the two bestfriends are having their breakfast.

"I think lunch is the best, because you already have breakfast." Said Lincoln

"But you still have dinner to look forward to." Clyde said

A plastic wand fell from the cereal box

"A plastic magic wand."

"SWEEEEETTTT!"

"Make a wish!" Clyde exclaimed

"I wish I had six eyes."

Clyde counted how many eyes Lincoln had

"One, two, hmm maybe you have to wave it." Clyde said as Lincoln gave him the wand

"I wish Lincoln has six eyes."

"One, two…" Then again he doesn't have six eyes. "Aw this magic wand is weak!"

"Magic wand!" Leni exclaimed as she runs to them

"Can I have a turn linky?" Leni asked

"Sure but it doesn't really-"

"Cool! With this, I can totes make my wishes come true. My first wish that this doesn't turn out to be a big fraud like that damn wish fork!"

"What's a wish fork?" Lincoln asked

"Well, when I was about 4 after Lori…"

_(Flash pack)_

_5 year old Lori along with 4 yr old Leni and a 3 yr old Luna and a 2 yr old Luan and a year old Lynn Jr. are playing at the living room while young Leni got herself a fork_

_"I wish that candy would fly into my mouth!" Young Leni said then nothing happen_

_"Mommy?"_

_Then Young Rita went to her_

_"Is there something wrong Leni?" Rita asked_

_"Well I made a wish on a wish fork, but nothing happen."_

_"Oh sweetie magic isn't real." Rita answered_

_Then Leni started to freak out and scream_

_"And when you're given birth Lincoln I stop screaming and pay my attention to you."_

_(Flash pack end)_

"I never believe in anything again. But I think this will be different. Now, I've got some totes wishing to do!" Leni exclaimed as she happily runs off

"You know what this means Clyde. We have to make sure all of Leni's wishes come true."

"Why?" Clyde asked

"Because if we don't, she'll never be able to believe in anything again. And she might go crazy and start screaming. We'll have to make sure she thinks the wand is real!"

"Yeah!"

Leni was sitting at the couch while Clyde and Lincoln are hiding behind her

"_Uh..oh, I wish for treats to fly into my mouth_." Leni said

Then a candy tied to a string flies into Leni's mouth

"I think you and I are going to be great friends!" Leni exclaimed

She then went to the kitchen and sees the sink's leaky faucet and Leni realized something

_"I wish the sink is totes fix!"_ Leni exclaimed

Lincoln and Clyde are hiding in a cabinet below the sink

Well, how do you fix a sink?" Lincoln asked

"I don't know only Lana does." Clyde answered

Lincoln and Clyde pull on the sink's drainage pipes and dirty water spills.

"Quick, Leni is going to find out the wind is not real!" Clyde exclaimed

Lincoln drinks all the dirty water

Leni is pleased by this. Meanwhile Clyde pokes Lincoln on the cheek and spits all of the dirty to him

"You are totes powerful! I shall name you Wanda the wonderful wand of wonder!" Leni exclaimed

"Quick Leni's going to make another wish!" Lincoln said

Leni was at the front yard making her next wish

_"I wish is raining dresses!"_

Then all expensive dresses fell on Leni as she walks in circles happily, meanwhile at Lori's room Lincoln and Clyde find every dress they could find and throw it at the window

_"I wish…I wish everyday is Christmas!"_

A bag falls from the chimney, containing Lincoln in it. Clyde falls onto the bag while wearing a Santa costume and Lincoln comes out

"Ho, ho, ho!

Merry Cristmas everyone!" The two exclaimed as they skip away with Leni receiving a present

_"I wish I was taller."_

Lincoln and Clyde are sawing off the chairs and tables. Leni is skipping and she is amused that she is "Taller"

"Now I'm just tall as Pop-pop!" Leni exclaimed

Leni is sitting on the couch coming up another wish

_"I wish I had a Lamborghini!"_

A Lamborghini drives in

_"Yeah, and also a Lamborghini t-shirt!"_

Clyde pats the Lamborghini and Lincoln drives in reverse and a T-shirt was given to Leni

_"I wish I was totes invisible!"_

"Come on Clyde, just do what I do." Lincoln instructed and pretends he can't see Leni. "Where's Leni I wonder where she is? Look she left her wand floating in mid-air."

"She's here." Clyde said

"Come on Clyde, let's go and find her."

"But she's here."

"Clyde!" Exclaimed Lincoln as he quickly drags Clyde out of Leni's sight

Leni was relaxing at the backyard of the Loud House and she becomes hot

_"I wish, I wish it wasn't so hot."_

Lincoln and Clyde quickly set a cold spot for Leni and also turn on the fan so the fan will fan some air to Leni and they give her a drink as well. Lola and Lana are playing but was interrupted by Leni's relaxation

"Leni get out of the way! I and Lana are playing!" Lola shouted

"Oh. Sorry guys. Then she realized something. "Het wait, a second. You picked the wrong sister to mess with **THE FASION WARLOCK!"**

"Sorry what?"

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you got! I should warn you, **I HAVE SUPERNATURAL POWERS!"**

"The only supernatural about you is your stupidity." Lola said as the twins laugh

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was facing _**THE MIGHT FASION WARLOCK!"**_

"The only might about you is your stupidity." Lola said as the twins laugh again. "I used the same joke again."

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, my WAND, and my OWN SUPERHERO DRESS!"

"You don't have a superhero dress." Lola said

_"I wish for a superhero dress."_

Lincoln and Clyde quickly the dress on Leni as Leni was now wearing the same dress as her hero counterpart "11 of hearts"

"You look ridiculous like Lincoln's costume!" Lola exclaimed

"You two may be my sisters but you leave me no choice! I wish…I wish"

"Here we go!" Lincoln said

_"I wish you look ridiculous by wearing each other's clothes!"_

Lincoln and Clyde move around the twins like cyclone and swap their clothes to each other. Lola is wearing Lana's clothes and Lana is wearing Lola's clothes and the two look at each other and scream in horror.

"I don't if you two are Lola or Lana that's it! Wear something else!" Then Lincoln and Clyde once again, move in a blur and change their clothes into Lynn Jr. and Lucy's clothes. Lola is wearing Lynn's clothes and Lana is wearing Lucy's clothes

**"I LOOK LIKE A TOMBOY!**" Lola shouted in devastated

"I wish Lana meets her new twin!"

Lincoln and Clyde quickly drags Lucy to Lana who's wearing the same type of clothing as her

"You do look like me, wanna write some poems?" Lucy asked as she grabs Lana by the arm and left

"**NO, NOT MY TWIN NOOOOOOOO!"**

Then Leni skips away happily leaving Lola crying while still wearing Lynn's cloths

"I wore Lana's clothes Lynn's clothes and have my own twin as my Goth's sister's twin!" Lola shouted as Lynn Jr. appears and looks at her

"Oh I got another teammate who looked like me!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed as she drags crying Lola in sporty outfit to her room

"Leni is a wizard and now I'm being tormented!" Lola shouted

"Leni's turning evil!" Clyde exclaimed

"Maybe is time we told her the truth." Lincoln suggested

"But if we tell her the truth, she's gonna get upset, like when she was 4."

"Ah, you're right. I know! We're gonna have to take the wand back!"

Leni was at the front yard

"Is there nothing, you can't do Wanda? I think I finally understand your true power! I wish…I wish.."

"This has gone long enough!" Lincoln shouted as he and Clyde in front of her

"What are you doing here?"

"This wand-It has made you evil! We're taking it back!"

"You think your mere mortals have the power to challenge me? Come! Take the wand-if you dare!"

Then the two rushed to Leni

_"Slip-over spell!"_

"We've got to do it! It'll break her heart if she finds out!"

Lincoln and Clyde slips and falls into the mud intentionally. Leni laughs

"Can't you see what you've become?!"

"I can see perfectly clearly! I have become A FASION WIZARD!"

The continues rushing

"_Slow-motion spell!"_

"_Thiiss poowerrr haass ooveerrtaakeenn youu!_" Lincoln said in slow motion

"Reverse spell!"

"_You overtaken has power this!"_ Lincoln said while reversing

"No it's more like: l_uoy nekatrevo sah rewop sihT"_

_"Love spell!"_

Lincoln and Clyde awkwardly hugs each other

"Give us the wand!" Lincoln demand

_"Never! I wish your face was his butt and his butt was your face!"_

"Really…?"

"I wished it, didn't I?"

Lincoln sigh, he and Clyde do what Leni wished

_"Now, I wish your butt was his face and his face was your butt!"_

Lincoln and Clyde do what Leni wished again

_"I wish that um, your face was kissing his butt and his butt was kissing your face!"_

Lincoln and Clyde do what Leni just wished

"This has got to stop. Leni! We've got something to tell you!" Lincoln said

"What's going on? Why have you stopped?"

"That wand's a fake. It's just a plastic toy from the cereal package." Lincoln answered

"What nonsense! If that is true, how do you explain this: Flying spell!"

She jumps, but she instantly fell on the ground

"It was us…we have been making it happen from the start. I hope you're not mad at us." Lincoln said

"You mean… you two kids spent the whole day making incredible wishes come true? You did all that for me?" Leni asked as they nodded as a yes

"Even when I made "Your butt kiss his face and his face kiss your butt?, you did that for me?" And again the two nodded

"Oooh, come here and give me a hug!"

Then they give Leni a hug and Leni realized something

"But hang on! If you were totes making my wishes come true, doesn't that mean Wanda the wonderful wand of wonder Is a fraud?"

"Uhh…yeah?" The two answered

"A fraud?"

Uhh…"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

At the backyard Lola loud who's was now torment because of her sister's rough training and sees the wand and she pick it up

"It's mine! The power is all mine!" Lola exclaimed

"I wish I have my twin back!" Lola said but nothing happen. "I wish I want Lana back…"

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5: Loud Brain

**This is base of the episode: The brain. Enjoy!**

* * *

It all started at Royal woods hospital with all of the Loud siblings were there

"Okay let me see." The doctor said

He then removed the thermometer from Lisa's mouth as she was slouching while her eyes are looking at different directions.

"One-hundred and ten."

"One-hundred and ten degrees, she's literally burning up!" Lori exclaimed

"No, that's just how much we charge for removing the thermometer. Her temperature is normal. Ninety-eight." The doctor answered

"Oh thank goodness." Lucy said

"No, ninety-eight is how much it cost for me to explain that to you."

Then Lori paid him the money

"Now, follow my finger."

The doctor moves his finger and Lisa's right eye follow it while he move his other finger to the left and her left eye follows it as well.

"Interesting let me check your heartbeat…"

He then used a stethoscope to listen Lisa's heart and it was beating like pop music

"And this is so strange, and since I'm a DJ I'm kinda feeling it."

"_Me and my dogs are keeping it hundred, hundred. Money in the way twenty-twenty focused, skree. Stacks and stacks skrilla up the ceiling, ceiling. Hands in the air you know the feeling, skree!"_

"Doctor could you literally tell us what's wrong with Lisa?" Lori asked

"Yes, allow me to demonstrate. Can any of you do something stupid?"

Then Leni's phone ring

"I'll get it!" Leni said as she defibrillator paddle and brings it to her ear, electrocuting herself

Lisa groans raises her hand to facepalm, but the doctor swiftly grabs It to stop her.

"Just as I suspected. Your sister's been facepalming for so long it's becoming dangerous!" The doctor said

"There will be consequences for her brain if she facepalms again." He said as he shows them an X-ray of her brain's conditions. "Let's assume this is the stand loud brain. If the facepalming continues, in six months, she'll be like Lana to Lincoln. In nine months she'll be like Lynn Jr. By twelve months she'll have the intelligence of an amoeba. And at eighteen months she'll have gone like Leni!"

"Oh, no Leni I am totes sad!" Leni said as Lori facepalm

"What should we do doctor?" Lori asked

"I'm afraid there's only one cure. Lisa cannot be exposed to any form of stupidity for an entire week."

"NINE WHOLE DAYS?! Lincoln asked

The Loud siblings are leaving at the hospital parking lot.

"It's gonna be pretty hard not to mess up, even with her wearing her noise-cancelling headphones. I mean, dumbness kind of runs in our family dudes." Luna said

"What does that Latina stuff mean?" Lincoln asked

"Insert family Motto here." Lori read it

"Yeah, okay, guys can you just get on with it?" The guard asked

"Oh yeah, sorry I need some 10 sodas and 10 burgers for us I could use some meal to boost me up." Lynn Jr. said

"For the fifth time, ma'am, this is a hospital parking lot there's no food here." The guard said

"What about those fries?"

The guard throws the fries at Lynn Jr.

"You forgot the hot sauce."

The guard throws a pen at Lynn Jr. He gets increasingly angry each time he throws an object.

"No, more to the left."

He throws a notepad at her

"Almost there."

"He throws a stapler at her

"Little bit further."

He then throws a bottle of hot sauce at her

"There you go. Thank you." Lynn said

Then they drive away as coach Pacowski along with nurse Pattie drove behind them

"Two cheeseburgers please, and hold the pickle." Coach Pacowski said

Then the guard yelled in rage and ran

Meanwhile at the Loud House

"She's asleep." Lori said

"Good, then that is probably the time we drained ourselves." Lincoln said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, I feel like a giant udder of stupidity even though I am a man with a plan, bloating and bursting waiting for someone, anyone milk me." Lincoln explained

"I agree with Lincoln. But on the content rather than the form. You might as well be at your most face palmy while she's not here to witness it." Lori said

Then the montage is on, Leni was dying her hair into purple but only to have herself covered with purple. Lincoln starts eating popcorn stuck into the perforator that begins to roll to his head. After that, Lola and Lana are driving Lola's princess car that has tied the cable with motor oil of a gas station. Seconds after, something explodes in the distance, the fire is approaching and the princess car explodes. Luan is riding on her new bike but Lynn Jr. also comes with her pink bike that is tied to a ramp that makes Luan fly vertically away. When Lynn Jr. returns to see what happen, Luan falls on her. Then Luan's bike hit on her and knocked out. Luna tries to play her guitar and it was revealed that she's been playing in the library much to everyone's annoyance. Lucy is doing her next poem but on a Disco dance.

"I think we literally found something infinite than the universe." Lori said

"Your eternal love for us because I love you guys as my family" Lana asked

"Oh yes, two things. Your abilities to emotionally manipulate me and all this family's stupidity."

"It's not stupid it totes work." Leni said

"I'm going to take Lisa to the mall and by the time I get back, I want this house beached clean!" Lori said angrily as she storms off

MEANWHILE

Lori was at the mall putting her purchases on the counter and noticed that the checkout clerk was Sam!

"Oh hey Sam I didn't know you literally work here." Lori said

Yah well I got this job a week ago but I still got school." Sam said as she scanned Lori's purchases." So how's your day?"

"Literally good, bad or complicated being responsible is hard at times."

"I understand well being a Rockstar was hard as well." Then she noticed her sister Lisa was at the back of the shopping kart looking dumbfounded. "Wow dude what happen to your sister back there?"

"It's a long but complicated story but she'll be fine." Lori said

Lori bring out the jar of pickles to the counter until then…

"Oh sweet pickles, when I was little my dad wrote this sick song about pickles and it made me to try it watch!" Sam said

(Sam)

_"I am a dill I am working at the till."_

_"We're supposed to call a checkout but I'm gonna stick my neckout and say till till, till dill, till and till so dill with it."_

"_I am a dill I'm still working in the till."_

_"Earn a dime earn a nickel with my fickle ickle pickle."_

_"Say dill till, till dill, dill and till so, dill with it."_

_"I had a little spill with my friendly little dill."_

_"Put your back into the jar with your herby vine-gar."_

_"Say pickle fickle, jar can, I work and jerk and stand."_

_"And bag a dill pickle, dill pickle D-d-d-d-d- deal with it, homie."_

"Okay dude that will twenty-five ninety-nine." Sam said

"Then Lori shows her the coupon

"Ooh sorry dude but your coupon expired for like a minute." Sam said

"Goddammit!" Lori wined

"Look okay before you blame me I should say it's my fault I waste your time singing for 1 minute until your coupon expires but don't worry whit happens and I will fix it." Sam said

"How about calling one of your supervisors?" She asked

"Donny to the checkout, that's Donny to the checkout." Sam said through the microphone

A little baby arrives at the counter

"What? How can you be in charge? You gotta be kidding, literally, I mean, you're so young that I bet you don't even know the alphabet!" Lori exclaimed

"Yes I do, A, B, C, D, E, F, G….."

"H…" Sam whispered

"H, I, J, K, LMNOP!"

"Okay, that was pretty sweet, but I would still like to speak to the manager."

A manager appears wearing a suit and he was tied to a baby walker

"Okay this isn't helping."

"Well madam if you wish, then I can refer you with the CEO."

Then a woman appears to her

"Finally, an adult, so about your coupon policy-"

"Sorry madam I'm not a woman and a CEO this is just a disguise I am a shareholder."

Then the women unzipped herself in half revealing a fat man in a suit

"So what are we talking about again?"

Lisa groans and tries to face palm again but Lori stop her from doing so.

Lori and Lisa are at Vanzilla and her phone was ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Lori, so yeah, could you help us settle an argument? When you said bleach the house, did you mean in the literal way, or more as a manner of speaking?"_

"What have you done?"

"_I went for the literal approach."_

Then she was shocked to see the house paint bleach white!

"I'm just going to go around the block one more time, sis." Lori said as she was still on the phone with Leni. "_It looks like the entrance to paradise. Fix it!"_

Meanwhile in the Loud House everything is white and all of the loud siblings are wearing sunglasses

"Guys Lori said we should repaint the house." Leni said

"We gotta repaint the house in the next ten minutes?" Luna asked

"Don't be silly Luna we've got about two!"

"But that's impossible!" Lincoln said

"I think you mean, fun possible." She said as she brings out a paint gun

Lori drives back to the Loud House

"What the-?"

She sees her siblings are shooting each other with paint guns thus painting the house

The two enter the house as it was painted like before.

"Lunch is in the oven." Leni told her

"Right…why don't you watch a little T.V, Lisa while I go and check on the lunch." Lori ordered

She went to the kitchen and called her siblings

"Hey guys, can you step here for a moment?"

Her siblings ordered as they meet her at the kitchen

"What is it, Lori?"

"Why is it upside down?"

"It is said on the pack to place it in the oven at a hundred and eighty degrees." Lana said

"You'll probably not gonna like the dessert either." Lynn said

"What is it?"

"Crème…" Then she opens the fridge only to see three large baking cups, each containing fire. "…very brulee."

At the living room Lisa is watching T.V

"What is the matter with you…?!"

Then another royal woods news was on

"But tomorrow, there will be high temperatures with a few IV drops of rain. Then, things will take a turn for the nurse, so be sure to take intensive care."

"Huh?"

Then Lisa looks at the window, a bird is standing on it. It suddenly chirps a few times, each chirps sound like a beep from a heart monitor. It then takes off, a blue trail appears behind it as it flies zigzag path similar to the reading of the heart monitor.

"Huh?"

She then get off the couch and went to the window investigate. A brightly-colored-ice cream-truck passes by the Loud House. It has colorful medical-related-cartoon stickers on the side and a giant syringe at the top of the truck. As it drives past, It plays a tune it sounds like something between an ice-cream truck song and an ambulance siren.

"Do you want Lisa to end up like all of you?!"

"What do you mean?" Lola asked

Leni tries to pick her phone but only to grab a stapler thus stapling on her hand on accident

"I need everyone to stop acting like they use fumes for cologne!" Lori shouted

Then Lucy noticed Lisa was nowhere to be seen

"Um…Lori-"

"No I haven't finished yet! This is about the future of our sister okay? And if you think about yours as well I mean, ten years, from now Lisa may be the only difference between you all pen state, or state pen!"

"Look I-"

"I'm still not finished! If you can't do yourselves, at least do it for her." Lori said

"Can I speak now?" Lucy asked

"Yes."

"Lisa is gone."

Then all of her siblings are now horrified after the news Lucy give

Then all of the loud siblings are running around the street to look for Lisa

"It was literally hard enough to protecting her from your stupidity, now we have to protect from the whole world?!"

They all stop at the park entrance and sees Lisa

"There she goes!" Lynn Jr. said pointing where Lisa was at

Lisa is walking to a group of 4 yr olds trying to hit a piñata

"A piñata Lola Lana do something!" Lori yelled

"Me and Lana got this!"

Then the two rushed pass Lisa as they break the piñata

"Free candy!"

Get away from there!"

Until Lisa's vision started to blur again

_"Free candy! Get away from there!-away from there! Free candy!-away from- -free- -away- -free- -away- -Freeway!"_

Lisa's vision clears and she is now on a freeway with moving vehicles while the rest of her siblings are on the nearby bridge

"Get off the freeway!" Lori shouted

"I got this!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed.

"Nothing literally stupid you hear me?!"

Lynn Jr. took out her marker and wrote "10!" on an empty stop sign

"Ten miles an hour ought to do it."

Then all of the vehicles started to crash each other and none of them ever hit Lisa

"Lynn what is wrong with your sight?! You'll literally cause constant destruction!" Lori scolded at her

Then a nearby trunk tries to slowdown but no avail as it flip over thus having all of the pills got out of the back. Lisa watches all of the pills until more voices echoes through her head

_"What's wrong with your sight?-constant destruction!-wrong with your sight?-constant destruction!-sight- -con- - truction- -site- -construction site!"_

Her vision clears and she is now on a thin metal beam connected to a tall building above the construction site. As she starts to walk at the other end of the beam, the loud siblings run to the base on the ground and shock what they see.

"I don't what to look!" Leni shouted as she covered her eyes

She pushed a lever beside her in the process. This causes a rope holding a wooden plank to rise up. As Lisa walks of the metal beam, the plank rises up that level, saving her from falling. As the plank continues to rise, Lola spots Miguel in a crane reading a news paper.

"Lola has an idea!" She said

She picks up a construction hat and throws at Miguel. The hat hits Miguel as he was knocked out, pushing down the levers in front of him. This causes a suspended red metal beam to hit the plank and turn it to the other way around, allowing Lisa to enter the building. She then drops into a yellow half-pipe and slides down, the red beam from earlier miraculously moves towards at the end of the pipe, saving her from falling. As the beam lowers, it turns at the same time, causing Lisa, who's sitting on the beam, fall downwards straight into Leni's arms

_"Yay, Lisa is totes safe with us!" Leni exclaimed_

_"All's well that end well!_" Lincoln exclaimed

"_Let's go home and run a CT scan and another blood test!_" Luna said

The beeping sound starts again

"Uh…huh?"

Lori smiles, but instead of her teeth, it's blank white space with a horizontal line going through the center, acting as a heart monitor. Leni is seen wearing a stethoscope.

"_Oh my gosh…_"

_"Hm…?_

Lincoln's body is now an orange bottle of pills.

_"None of this is real…"_

And all of her siblings are now a bottle of medicine drinks.

_"Lisa, is everything alright?"_

Then everything in Lisa's point of view is changing

_"-all right- - all right- -all right-"_

Then everything started to glow as Lisa's was about…wake up

Lisa woke up from a huge gasp, and found her herself in a coma with bandages on her head, with her siblings on her side who were relief that she was okay

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Luan said

"We thought something bad might happen to you." Lucy said

"What scares me the most is losing one of my siblings." Lynn Jr. said

"Care to explain what is going on and how did I end up here?" Lisa asked

"You know how we weren't supposed to say or something stupid for the entire week?" Lincoln

_(FLASHPACK)_

_"Lisa cannot be exposed to any form of stupidity for an entire week."_

_"NINE WHOLE DAYS?!"_

_Lisa groans and facepalms thus knocking herself out and the heart monitor stop beeping._

_(FLASHPACK END)_

"You've been out for 36 hours dude." Luna said

"…and twelve bedpans." Lana added

"Is there any cure for me brain doctor?" Lisa asked

"Well, the symptoms are regular headaches, stress, facepalming, and an abnormal amount of shouting. It's called a family there's no cure." The doctor answered

**THE END**


	6. Chapter 6: Loud Blame

**A parody of the episode: The Blame. And also I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or the Loud House!**

* * *

It all started at Royal woods Elementary school, where Lincoln and the rest of the 5th graders went to the Library.

"Ah even this brutal digital world, the children of today still find solace in books. Truly this pen is mightier and the sword." The librarian said.

Then Lincoln and his friends are playing games with the computers.

"Clyde, did you hear that? Equip the pen!" Lincoln ordered.

"OKAY!"

However their characters almost got hit by the bazooka in the game.

"Nope, it turns out the bazooka is mightier than the pen. Then their characters died by the sword. "And the sword, hey Rusty stop camping okay?"

"USE ALT FIRE!"

"RESPAWN!"

"Ooh what is that good sounds and image?" It turns out the voice came from Darcy.

"It's a video game." Clyde said to her.

"So these are the video games which my sister Teri warned me about! What does it do?" Darcy asked.

"See this Darcy with the muscles of a bodybuilder and a haircut of a Korean pop star? That's me. And I have to blast these monsters over here to save…stuff? Here, try it!" Lincoln said as he Darcy his seat.

"But is it not dangerous? Teri always says that video games can make one lose contact with reality. That they encourage loose behavior and violent tendencies, much like rock and roll music, long hair and vaccinations." Darcy said.

"Um, no and second there just like fun."

"Well, I guess there will be no bad things happening to me when I'm trying it once." Darcy said as she started playing. "WHOA! THIS IS AMAZING!"

The more she plays she screams louder and laughed louder and he conscious is full of other Video games scene until it stop and she fell on her back while drooling.

"What was that all about?" Clyde asked.

"She didn't even make it past the loading screen!" Lincoln answered.

Upon hearing what happen to her baby sister, Teri was furious she called all of the 5th grade's parents including her two closes friends Lori and Leni and their sisters and the school's staff and principal Huggins to meet her at the auditorium with her on stage along with her poor baby sister Darcy sitting on a chair with a bandage on her head.

"And this is why, as president of the parents' association, I call for a total ban on all video games in Royal woods." Teri said.

"She's right! Look what happen to Lisa when she started gaming!" Lola said showing everyone a picture of Lisa.

"Lola for the last time nothing magically ever happens to me when I make an attempt of Lincoln's virtual games." Lisa said.

"And plus she doesn't look bad." Lana added.

"But here's what she used to look like!" Lola said as she shows them a picture of Lisa's male counterpart. (Levi Loud)

Lisa rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Gaming's giving my kids square eyes!"

"Gaming's given my kids speech impediment!"

"So we're all in agreement." Teri said.

Then Lincoln and Clyde barge in while dressing as Lori and Leni. "Not everyone!"

"We are Lori and Leni the two eldest Loud sisters!" Clyde said as Leni.

"And we've found video games to be nothing but a positive influence on children!" Lincoln said as Lori.

"This is literally ridiculous!" Lori said.

"Quiet Lori, I'm about to say something." Leni whispered.

"Video games can be educational, teach puzzles solving skills, and help the growth of young imaginations."

Then Lori suddenly had enough and walked towards to them furiously.

"You two, stop this!" Lori shouted.

"Oh my God! My brother Lincoln has dressed up as me and attended the PTA meeting in an attempt to stop this ban! You're in big trouble mister!" Lincoln said while acting like Lori.

"Okay, "Lori" I think you should turn your brother into a human pretzel."

"Fine! Lincoln, I will turn you into a human pretzel one way or another! But you also get a surprise pool party in your honor with pizza and-"

"Don't push it, little man."

"Your plea has really made me think about things. Mostly that I should have locked that door, however I admire for your determination. I give you three chances prove your argument that video games can be forced for good. Meeting adjourned! Then she makes a gesture. "It's a gavel, they wouldn't let me use it." Teri said.

At the Loud House the loud sisters are playing a tennis video game together.

"You see, people often say that video games are antisocial and unhealthy. Well, just take a look at this family sharing some sporty fun together." Lincoln said as they see a game console package with happy family on it.

"What about your family?" She asked.

The older sisters are the opposite team of the tennis video game while the younger sisters are their oppositions of the game.

"They're playing together, which is all that matters, now safety first dear little sister!"

"Of course, dear big brother, the wrist strap what was I thinking?" Lana said as she flails the controller but accidentally toss directly to Luna's mouth and start choking.

"Come one girls, we can't lose to these slobs!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed.

Then they see Leni playing in a wrong way.

"Leni what the hell are you doing?" Teri asked.

"Trying to help my team to win this, and you're lucky we're not online right now or I'd be saying things I'd never say to your face!" Leni exclaimed.

"Luna, take the shot!" Lynn ordered but her sister is still choking.

"Oh, damn you Luna!"

"Now, now Lynn it's only a game!"

Then Lynn roughly grab Luna and uses her as a remote since the remote was inside of her and the older sisters exchange more shots as she uses Luna to swing Lola to the T.V screen like a baseball bat.

"The oldest sister's wins!"

"I don't want to play anymore!" Lola whined.

"Um, how about we switch to a nice fishing game?" Lincoln asked.

His sisters tried to switch a different game but one of them wanted to use the remote so their fighting over the remote like fighting over money.

"Well, there fighting, so technically it's brought them closer together."

Then the two went to the Library and sees Liam playing games on the computer.

"Okay, now I'll prove video games don't make kids lose contact with reality. Hey Liam, what are you playing?"

"Brick Land, it's a game where you can build anything out of little bricks." Liam answered.

"Very good, Liam a game encourages creativity."

"Right now, I'm building a fireplace for my wooden farm." Then the fire and goats are bleating inside of the game. "Oh no, not the goats…THE GOATS ARE ON FIRE!"

"That child has no idea what's real and what's not." Teri said.

"Yes, but you don't know it was video game made him that way."

"What else could make him like that?" She asked.

Then Teri walks away thus Lincoln losing his second chance. Then Liam's father went to his son.

"Son, son, son stop with this tomfoolery the fire isn't real, I'll show what's real."

Then he gave Liam a book. "Take this book, it is the key for your future."

"How?"

"Look, "Books pave the road to your future." Come on son, let's time travel!"

"Yes, I agree. Children should read books and not play silly games." The librarian said.

Lincoln and Teri went to the park and sees Penelope playing a handheld console.

"A lot of people think that all gamers are unattractive to male losers. But look at this majestic female specimen!"

"You got to be joking! I've heard of gaming addiction before but I never thought a girl would let herself to wear eyeglasses but still play virtual games."

"Yeah, but video games didn't turn her into a giant lizard. It comes from her dad!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Oh I see. My dear, do you play games with your father?" Teri asked the little girl."

"Sometimes." Penelope answered.

"Well that explains it, video games made them both monsters. Case closed."

Then Teri had unplugged everything and even closed the Gus games and grub restaurant.

After that all of the 5th graders are locked inside the library.

"But how are we supposed to entertain ourselves?!" Lincoln asked while banging at the door.

"You are surrounded by all the greatest classics of literature, that's all you need." Teri said as she walked away.

Then Lincoln sat on chair with Clyde and the other classmates.

"This is more boring than having to listen to your friend's band rehearsal." Mollie said.

"Or forced to looked at people's baby pictures." Haiku said.

"Or like, an edutainment." Clyde said.

Then his classmates react in disgust.

"Okay, maybe not edutainment."

Then rusty has an idea.

"Wait a minute I got it! The answer was right under our noses…we discovered making gross noise with our armpits!" Rusty said as he makes fart noises with his armpits.

"That is so gross Rusty." Mollie said as he stopped.

Then they heard Liam screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Clyde asked.

"It's the sound of someone feeling an emotion other than boredom!" Lincoln answered.

The kids ran up to Liam as they see him reading a book.

"Liam are you okay?"

"It's this darned book, I'm telling you this is cool!" Liam said.

"Okay what book is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Grimm's fairy tales" There's people getting eaten by wolves, poison, and some old witch getting cooked in the oven." Liam answered.

Lincoln scratches his chin for something.

"I can see you're getting an idea Lincoln." Clyde said.

"No, just some leftover food on my chin."

"Oh, well I have an idea!" Then he told Lincoln about his Idea.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" He said as he gets his classmates attention. "Hey, my friend Clyde has an idea! If our parents think video games are a bad influence, let's see what they think about books everyone, start reading!" Then everyone screamed in joy and determination and ran.

"Come on, let's teach our parents a lesson!"

They grab each book and ran but the librarian stop them as they forgot something. After getting their books stamped one by one they ran out of the library.

Meanwhile at the auditorium Teri is on the stage while the Loud family and the other parents are the audience.

"And now that we've ban video games, let's move on to the next blight on our culture: The "pop" music!"

Then all of the kids burst through the door screaming while holding their books and all of them went up front stage.

(Lincoln)

_"Everybody read a book, wreck havoc across the nation."_

_"Come on just have a look, there's such violent inspiration."_

(Zach)

_"Lord of the flies, is a book each parent cherishes!"_

_"The feral kids survive, but the one with glasses perishes!"_

Then Rusty and Rocky act like they attacked him thus making Zach's parents scream in horror.

(Clyde)

_"If you want more blood and guts, give Shakespear's plays a try."_

Then Clyde trips Teri with his shoes.

_"In Titus Andronicus a mother gets her son served up in a pie!"_

Then Clyde's dads shriek in fear.

(Liam)

_"Myths, legends, fairy tales, will make the readers shriek and wail."_

Then Stella pretends to fall into unconscious as Liam catches her and pretends to bite her like a vampire.

(Girl Jordan)

"_Red riding hood is pretty bizarre, when wolf dresses up as a girl's grandma!"_

Then her parents scream in fear.

(Rocky)

_"I've read Greek myths just like you sir, when they get beheaded like medusa."_

Then Lola wants to Joined the song as she stood up from her seat and went up front of the stage.

(Lola)

_"And I read the tortoise and hare, a tale of torture and despair."_

"Lola you're not supposed to be involve this, and plus you didn't read it." Lincoln said.

(Rusty)

"_If you read Dicken's Oliver twist you'd shut the library door and lock it!"_

Then he steals his dad's wallet and his mom's pearl necklace.

_"It's all about these homeless kids who learn how to pickpocket!"_

(Teri)

"_Okay I get it, that's enough! Fiction should be banned!"_

(Lincoln)

_"But history books are just as bad! Perhaps a rap will help you understand! Chandler hit it!"_

Then Chandler started to beatbox as the rest begin to rap.

(Lincoln)

_"It's just words, words, words."_

_"Cover to cover."_

_"Bound to a spine, word to your mother."_

_"But books are the same, every story to video games."_

_"There're just as gory."_

_"Romeo, oh Romeo."_

He and Girl Jordan pretend to drink out of them.

_"Romeo is your homie-o."_

Then he and Girl Jordan play dead, but quickly stand up.

_"To be or not to be."_

(Lincoln, Rusty and Rocky)

_"That's the question for a G!"_

(Lincoln)

"_Huck Finn's adventures by Mark Twain."_

_"All this books is driving me insane."_

(Lincoln and his classmates)

_"So who should really get the blame, are books are bad as video games?"_

Then the students begin to reenacting from different stories of different books. Clyde draws a lightning bolt on his forehead and runs into a brick wall pushing a cart. Then Girl Jordan shoots a cross bow at Teri.

"Off with their heads!"

"Thar she blows!"

Then everyone are still reenacting faster and faster until Teri suddenly had enough.

"Alright, alright, STOP!" Then everyone stopped. "What are you trying to say here?"

"Sister let me explain, video games may have a bad side if it weren't for censorship and parenting, making gross noises with one's armpit-but that doesn't mean that video games are always the problem but how parents teach their children to respond with." Darcy said.

"My god Darcy, you're right! Books can be dangerous as video games. There is only one reasonable thing to do."

"Become better parents and look after our children in a sensible way?" Lynn sr. asked.

"No." Teri answered

Then all of the parents are burning a pile of books while their kids are watching through the window looking horrified.

**THE END**


	7. Chapter 7: Loud Copycats

**Parody of the Episode: The Copycats.**

**I also used the gender bend loud siblings as the copycats.**

* * *

It all started the loud siblings are the grocery store as Lincoln, Luan, Lola and Lana take noticed of the exotic food section.

"Hey guys, look! There's a new exotic food section!" Lana said.

Then Lincoln grabs a can and read. "Cowboy caviar?"

Then Lana tries one sample of the caviar.

"Yum, what is it?"

Then Luan and Lincoln read the ingredients much to their disgust.

"Umm…eggs…from…cowboys…" Luan said.

"I'm judging your expression that my life will be better if I just believe that." Lana said.

Then Lola grabs another can much to her disgust.

"Eww look at this one, Lana! Minced fat and connective tissues cellulose casing, sprayed with liquid flavoring and salt water?! That's the worst thing I ever-oh, what do you know, it's just hotdogs." Lola said.

"It's not as weird as powdered goat milk. Who needs that?" Lincoln asked.

"A lactose-intolerant-astronaut."

Then they walk away but unknown to them there is 4 people that looked like them but different it's their gender bend versions!

"Hey guys, look! There's a new exotic food section!" Leif said.

"Eww look at this one Leif! Minced fat and connective tissues cellulose casing-"

Then the 4 gender bend loud siblings took noticed the original loud siblings look at them.

"Uh what is going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh what is going on?" Linka said as Lincoln said.

Then Lola went to her male counterpart and so does Lexx as they walked around each other.

"You want to copy huh?" Both Lola and Lexx said as they grab some samples from the exotic food section without looking. "Well copy THIS!"

Then they grab some samples and eat it and laughed.

"Hah, I just made you eat cowboy caviar!" Lola said.

"Lola, he's standing next to the lychees." Lincoln said.

Then Lola started to gag so does Lexx.

"Lola stop it makes me want to-"Then Lincoln gag as well and so does Linka.

"Oh no I am going to-"Then Luan also gag with her face become green and so does Lane but not for Lana and Leif.

Then after shopping the loud siblings met up in Vanzilla as they were driving their way back home.

"So, we were in the exotic food aisle, and they were copying everything we did!" Lincoln said.

"Dude I guess that exotic food aisle must of messed up your head." Luna said.

"No it's true! They were us, but fake, like margarine to our butter." Lola said.

"Guess that exotic food is messing your head!" Lynn Jr. said.

"Seriously, it was like looking in a mirror made out of meat." Lana added.

"I quite don't get if a mirror does made out of meat." Leni said.

"Are you even listening to what we're saying?" Luan asked.

"Oh you guys, there is no such thing is "gender bend" besides Lola made a picture of Lisa but she almost looked like a boy." Lori said as she shows them a picture of a male version of Lisa (Levi Loud) which Lisa crossed her arms and frowns.

"You don't understand, they were copying-there they are!" Lincoln said.

Lincoln point to another van and his sisters looked and what they see inside the van is the gender bend versions of themselves! Much to their shock and confusion and the gender bend loud siblings took noticed of them and had the same expression.

"What the…?" Lori asked in confusion.

"What the…?" Loki also asked in confusion.

Then the loud siblings crashed into a tollbooth thus accidentally killing a guard.

Then we cut to the Loud House as they searched their gender bends on the internet.

"Oh here's our gender bend." Lola said.

"Oh, here's my gender bend, Linka. "This girl is the middle child and she is the only daughter of the family while she has ten brothers, she doesn't know how to be tough like her brother Lynn."

Then the loud siblings laughed.

"Okay, okay now look at mine gender bend, Lexx. "Lexx is a cute little boy and he is a prince but he's signature color is pink but she is also scared of wild animals and murderers."

Then they laughed again.

"Oh wow, this is so catchy and look at my gender bend, Leif. "Leif is a toughed boy repairing bikes fixing toilets and fixing car engines she may be almost a mechanic but she doesn't know how to count!"

The loud siblings laughed again and this time they laughed harder.

"Oh look it's the gender bend version of me, Lars. "This boy is such a Goth he loves poems but he doesn't like real books."

They laughed harder again.

"Oh look it's Lily's male version, Leon. " This is a cute baby but don't asked him to kiss your boo-boo otherwise instead of kissing it he bite it!"

They laughed once more.

"Oh what do you know, I have my own boy self, Lynn with the same name as me. "This boy is a toughed boy but why he is so toughed so but everyone still call him a softy!"

"How about this guy cause he looks like me cause he was me but a boy, Lane. "This is boy is like a clown but he is like the joker like the joker from the DC universe!"

"Dude where's my male counterpart or there he is, Luke. "This guy may rock but he still into lame music and songs are low enough for his friends!"

"Ooh that boy is so cute-oh wait I just realized he is a boy me, Loni. "This boy may be handsome but he is so ditz that every time he ran and screamed he bumps into every tree etc. on the way!"

"Oh here's my male counterpart, Loki. "This guy may be cute but he always loves his phone and he sometimes want to marry it!"

Then they laughed again.

"But literally I would never marry my own phone I want to marry bobby in the future." Lori said.

"Alright then what's my male counterpart?" Lisa asked.

"Okay give me a second Lisa." Lincoln said but as soon as he found Lisa's male version on the internet it's says deleted. "Deleted!"

Then they laughed again except Lisa.

"What, do you mean deleted?"

"Because—"Women no right to celebrate the republic of people!"

"It's funny cause I don't get it!" Leni said while laughing.

"Wait a minute this isn't funny at all!" Lincoln said.

"Exactly I'm not part of it because I'm smart."

"No I mean, these guys have their own Loud House adventures and they're ripping us off! Look at this."

Then they watched a recreation video of the episode "Get the message" but with Gender bend style.

_"Hey, Loki, It's your dear sister Linka. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are…." Then Linka started to swore but it can't be heard because Luke_ _barged into her room and play some rocking music._

"These guys are making money out of their lives while we're broke!"

"Oh c'mon we're literally not that broke." Lori said.

"Lori, we're so broke that we have to owe you thousands of dollars just to find a perfect gift for bobby." Lincoln said.

"You're right, we should sue them." Lori said.

"Siblings, a lawyer could cost way too much dough." Lisa said.

"Like what dough?" Leni asked.

"Like, thousands of dollars."

"You mean like a cookie dough or something?"

"Millions of tons."

Hearing what Lisa said causing Leni to tips over the couch thus her and her sisters fall back. While this just happen Lincoln receives another video on the laptop showing the gender bend loud brothers done the same thing as the happen just now.

"Wait a minute how could they copy that, it literally just happen."

"It literally just happened." Then Lincoln heard Linka's voice as he spot the gender bend loud siblings are peaking through the window but quickly ducked as soon Lincoln sees them.

"What the heck….?!" Lincoln said.

"What the heck….?!" Linka also said that.

"Aww…!" Lincoln whined.

"Aww…!" Linka also whined.

The Loud siblings went out the door and confront the gender bend loud siblings.

"Let's settle this in a civilized manner. Hi, my name is Lincoln." Lincoln said.

"Hi, my name is Linka." Linka said.

Then suddenly Lynn had enough and tackles Linka on the ground.

"Stop repeating everything what my brother says!" Lynn said while strangling Linka but then Boy Lynn tackles Girl Lynn onto the ground.

"Stay away from my sister you freak!" Boy Lynn said as girl Lynn suddenly fought back.

Lori and Loki fought in an one-on-one fight while Luna and Luke fought using their guitars as swords. Lola and Lexx try to ram each other using their toy vehicles with Lucy and Lars just…slapping each other. Luan and Lane tried to fire at each other using whoopee cushions, Lana and Leif fought each other using wrestling moves. The ones who didn't fight are Lincoln and Linka since they don't want to fight and the other one is Lisa since she doesn't have a male counterpart to deal with. Leni and Loni tried to run towards to each other to fight but only for Leni to bump into a tree while Loni bumped into the mailbox.

"Are we're done with this brawl?!" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I think she/he is." Both Lori and Loki said as they knelt down and blow on their painful hands.

"Okay, fighting does not always solve a solution like this. We should assist them to find their own identities." Lisa said.

"Why should we help those bootleg-butt-clowns?" Lynn asked.

"Because…in the end, identity theft the most sincere form of flattery?"

"Lisa's right, maybe they just need a little push in the right direction." Lana said.

(Lana)

_"What you are doing, is straight up criminal."_

(Lincoln)

_"So just try and be original."_

(Lincoln and Younger sisters)

_"Be your own you!"_

_"Be your own you!"_

_"Don't do what I do."_

_"Just be your own you."_

_"It's much more fun to be yourself than copy everybody else!"_

(Leni)

_"Be your own you!"_

(Lori)

"_Be your own you!"_

(Luan)

"_Try something new._

(Lori)

_Find your own things to do."_

(Older sisters)

_"Copying is clearly theft, and it's gonna lead to arrest."_

Then all the loud siblings escort the gender bend loud siblings into the different van and start pushing at the back.

(All loud siblings)

_"And when you stop being such a dirty hack, get in your mother freaking car, and don't come back!"_

After getting rid of the gender bend loud siblings they receive another video on the laptop. However much to their dismay they see the gender bend loud siblings doing the exact same thing as they did when ending the song.

(Gender bend Loud siblings in video)

_"Get in your mother freaking car, and don't come back!"_

"Dammit we'll never get rid of them!" Lynn said as she punched the table thus causing a light to fall on her.

Then suddenly another video was just uploading showing that Boy Lynn just did the same thing as girl Lynn did.

_"Dammit we'll never get rid of them!"_

"Wait a minute. They copy literally everything. Lincoln, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lisa asked.

"No Linka's thinking what I'm thinking." Lincoln answered.

"That's right our only solution is to tell them copy you but at their own risk." Lisa said. "But I'm surprise that none of you still don't get it do you?"

Her siblings frown as they don't understand what Lisa's plan is.

"Just live your life as dangerous as possible and hope they off themselves try to copy you."

"Ooh how delightfully vicious!" Lola said sinisterly as she began to do an evil laughed.

"Lola stop it makes you look like you're evil." Lisa said.

Then it settle Lincoln's alarm clock was connected to a bomb he subconsciously grab a pair of scissors and cut the red wire thus blowing his entire room with him In it. Lola and Lana locked themselves with chains as they soaked themselves in the bathtub filled of water and do not dare to breath. Lucy is writing a poem while being trap in the fridge's freezer and it was maximum cold. Lynn is practicing basketball while everything around her is full of sharp and deadliest traps. Luan performs some juggles with three chainsaws while being blind folded. Then Luan Lynn and Lucy went outside.

"Oh wait, Luan aren't you forgetting something?" Lynn asked.

"Well I left the microwave on. I let the stove on. And- oh _shit_ I forgot to set the bombs!" Luan said as she ran back inside and set on the bombs. "Alright let get's "Blown-up" haha get it?"

"Can we just wait until we get blown up?" Lucy asked.

After few seconds the 3 loud sisters got blown up including the Loud House and the explosion blew them outside. They see the moving van with Lori in it as they jump into the moving van through the window. The Vanzilla balance two wheels while Lori is texting bobby on her phone.

"Where are we going?" Lincoln asked.

"To the mall there is the tightest corset ever and I want to totes try it on and plus it suffocates you a bit." Leni said.

Then they drove through the mall.

Meanwhile inside the Loud House Lori, Luan Luna and Lynn were blown by the explosion and it blew them to the window and landed on the couch. Lincoln Lucy Lola and Lana arrived while riding a rollercoaster that they just bust through the door and quickly get off and sat on the couch breathes heavily. Then Leni arrives while struggling to walk properly and while struggling to breathe because of the tight corset she is wearing. (They can't see the corset because it is underneath her daily dress)

"So we did it?" Lincoln asked.

Then Lisa receive another notification showing the gender bend loud siblings arrived to the living the same way as they arrived in a moment ago.

"I guess we have to take one step further." Lynn said as her siblings except Lisa agreed.

"Uh, siblings, am I the only one who understands what it means to go one step further and than almost kicking the bucket?!" Lisa asked in fear.

Then all of the loud siblings are now in a truck which was connected to the tank and at the back of the tank is leaking thus creating fire following behind them. Lori is driving and they were driving in an empty highway.

"This is a disastrous idea!" Lisa shouted.

"Then why'd you come along?" Lola asked.

"The reason is that I don't have a male counterpart giving you all a small chance to get rid of your gender counterparts and second I'm just tired of being left out." Lisa said.

"Okay dudes, what's the plan?" Luna asked.

"Well it's literally time for us to scream helplessly." Lori said.

Then they screamed but except Lisa.

"Settle down siblings, think! Does anyone have a better solution?"

"Ooh I know we go faster!" Leni said but then realized where they going is the unfinished bridge and they'll not make the jump no matter how fast the truck they were in it.

"Or we go slower?" But again she realized the back of the tank is leaking causing flames to follow them.

"I've got an idea!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lincoln tries to blow the fire at the end of the gasoline tank but it was useless, he then returned to his seat.

Lori then swerves the truck to avoid the obstacle.

"Does anyone else got an idea?" Lori asked.

"I know we should jump out of this truck!" Lana exclaimed.

"I don't think that's not an option dude." Luna said.

"Okay so, back to screaming?" Lucy asked as again they scream helplessly but Lisa stops them.

"Wait! I've got a solution! We need to detach the tank." Lisa said

"How, the space between the truck and the tank was literally tight." Lori said.

"For you guys but according to my calculations not me."

Lisa gets out of the truck and hold onto the side of the truck while making her to the tank. Then she finds the link she reaches it and gives all of her strength to pull it and she finally unhook the tank and quickly get inside the trunk as the tank exploded behind them.

"Good job, Lis-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lori hardly steps on the brakes and the truck finally stops at the edge of the unfinished bridge. The loud siblings got out while breathing heavily.

"We're totes alive!" Leni exclaimed.

"Damn that was crazy earlier dudes!" Luna said.

"They shouldn't kept a genius little brother." Lisa said.

"What do you mean?"

Then the gender bend loud siblings drove to the unfinished bridge and they scream as they fall with the truck they were in it and it exploded.

"Are you guys okay?" Lincoln asked.

Then another explosion happened but the gender loud siblings are still okay.

"Nooo…" Linka answered.

"Eh, good enough for me I bet." Lola said.

Back at the Loud House all of the loud siblings didn't receive any notifications on Youtube.

"Nope, no more videos I guess they're too messed up to copy us now." Lincoln said.

"That'll teach them for trying to replace us!" Lana exclaimed.

"Yeah, as if anyone else can do what I do!" Lola said.

"And we're irreplaceable." Lynn Jr. said.

_EPILOGUE_

Lincoln groaned and woke up and found himself in his room with a bandage on his head.

"Hey dudes, Lincoln's awake!" Luna called out her sisters.

Then his sisters rush towards to him gave him a hug and they stop, and Lincoln looked at them with confusion.

"Girls what is going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Well Lincoln when you go downstairs you tripped yourself and fell so we have to take care of you until you were awake." Luan answered.

"Don't worry Linky you need some rest." Leni said.

"And I can do that is that I need peace for a while." Lincoln said.

"Okay bro call us if you need anything." Luna said as she and the others left.

Then Lincoln turns his attention to the viewers. "Wow that was the craziest dream I ever had! But let's hope it was not real…"

**THE END**


	8. Chapter 8: Loud News

**A parody of the episode: The news. Enjoy!**

**Author's note: I don't own the Loud House or the Amazing world of Gumball!**

* * *

It all started at the Loud House with all of the loud siblings are not doing their hobbies instead they sat on the couch while watching T.V with boredom expressions on their face.

"Is anyone up for the dream boat?" Lincoln asked.

"No." His sisters answered.

"Are you dudes ready for rock and roll music?" Luna asked.

"No…" Her siblings answered.

"Ooh, how about-"But then Leni was interrupted when her siblings quickly disagree.

"I suggest maybe watching some news is more civilized to know what's going to royal woods." Lisa said.

"Lame…" Lynn Jr. said.

"No offense, Lynn but I literally agree with Lisa hear besides it's been a while." Lori said.

"Yeah it's been a while since we got through those crazy adventures by ourselves." Lincoln said.

"But the last one you said it's your dream Lincoln!" Lola said.

"Can we at least watch it now so we can get ourselves from this boredom?" Lana asked.

Then Lincoln turns on the T.V and turned it to channel 6. Then the intro of Royal woods news is freaking long it has these type of texts in that said intro: "NEWS," "CHANNEL," "6," "ROYAL WOODS NEWS," "ROYAL WOODS," "6 LIVE," "6 NEWS," "NEWS CHANNEL 6," "NEWS" "ROYAL WOODS," "CHANNEL 6 ROYAL WOODS NEWS"

Then we see a man probably in his 40's or something and he is the news man.

"Good evening. It's news man tucker, and this is royal woods news. Dramatic events today in Royal woods as the police sent their finest officers to tackle a robber which took place in broad daylight. Is further proof that our town is no longer safe for anyone, anytime, any day, anywhere, in anyway. "

"Any who, our only female reporter was on the scene to tell us what's going on, Katherine mulligan."

Then we cut to the scene of a news reporter Katherine mulligan and she was In front of the crime scene with the entire law enforcement surrounding that said crime scene.

"Yes, tucker. The police had receives, an anonymous call around one P.M reporting a robbery here at burgin' burger. The police responded with a low-key operation, handling the situation with sensitively and minimal force." Katherine said as she armed herself with bulletproof vest and helmet. "The suspects have not yet been identified, but, uh…."

Then she turned around and sees all of the police officers drove around the burpin' burger and went to the drive-thru area.

"Katherine, can you give us any information what's happening there?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, it's nothing wrong there tucker their just to be conducting interviews." Katherine said.

"Can we have some fries, big burgers and a large soda…" One of the cops said in the background.

"Uh, uh, over to you tucker." Katherine said.

Then we cut back to news man tucker.

"Tucker Wannabe here. In other developments, a house fire has broken out during everyone's routine. We go live to the scene of the blaze." Tucker said.

Then we cut back to Katherine mulligan who, was in front of the burning Loud House.

"The fire started this morning. The firefighters are doing everything they can to stop the blaze before it's too late." Katherine said as her cameraman point the camera at the firefighters who were struggling to take control of the blaze.

"And these children have escaped the blaze." She said as she interviews the loud children who were traumatized. "Tell us, how did the fire started?"

"I totes saw a spider, and I'm too scared…" Leni answered as Lori hugged her tightly.

"Fair enough, tucker back to you." Katherine said.

"Tucker gangbanger here, and we have some new developments about the burpin' burger robbery. We cut back to Katherine who's now on a helicopter." Tucker said.

Then Katherine mulligan who, is in a helicopter after the fire incident while the chopper catching up to one of the police officers that were having their chase.

"It appears the police are still in pursuit of the suspects." Katherine said. "With the police finest hot on their heels, we expect they'll be soon brought to justice." Then the cop tries to keep his eyes on the road to but only to hit a public bus. "It looks the members of the public have destructed their path and unable to continue the chase."

Thanks, Katherine and uh what's happening on the ground?" Tucker asked.

Then the helicopter lands and Katherine hop of the flying vehicle.

"Well it looks like the injured police officer is going call backup while some other finest officers will have to take him to the hospital, and tucker back to you." Katherine said.

"Tucker blab la blab la here, more of that police chase later. But now to our overseas correspond, Al Paca, reporting from the G-eight summit. Al, what important issues were raised today at summit?"

Then Al Paca answers in Chinese which no one understand this.

"Uh-huh? And what did the president say about that issue?"

Then Al Paca responds in Chinese language.

"Hmm, and what are the global implications about that?"

Then he answered while speaking Chinese yet again and no one understands.

"Thanks Al and now we're gonna have some shocking new developments at the burpin' burger robbery. Katherine."

"Yes tucker. The police have called off the search after realizing a misunderstanding between two costumers and I know that sounds unexpected but be glad there are no robberies here in royal woods. Tucker back to you." Katherine said.

"Thanks Katherine and now it's time for…the big question!" Tucker said. "And we're joined by the dean of Royal woods university science faculty. Professor, thanks for joining us. Now, after vaccinations, electric cars, dark magic behind WIFI, I guess the big question is: should we be scared of science?"

"No." Professor answered.

"More questions than answers there. The debate rages on. Be sure to tune in this time for tomorrow our next big question—Oxygen: Friend or Foe? In other news, the town of Royal woods is about to be hit by a disposal strike.

Then Katherine is interviewing with the construction workers.

"Yeah well this disposal strike thing is giving me a nerve at times but we don't have to complain about or else it might cost us our jobs." The first construction worker said.

"Man I wish I could get a day-off by now and because I regret for choosing this job."

"Doing this job is disgusting at first but I have to deal with it and now I'm going to spend the rest of my life being suck at it."

"Royal woods, is expecting a protest march here in front of town hall within the next few minutes. Tucker back to you." Katherine said.

"Thanks Katherine. Celebrity news now and the beloved children's entertainer "Blarney the dinosaur" has suffered what can only be described as on-set meltdown." Tucker said.

Then we cut to Blarney the dinosaur show.

"Good morning, kids!" Blarney the dinosaur exclaimed.

"Good morning, Blarney!" The kids greeted back.

"Today I've got a supri-"

"Hi, kids-s-s-s…!" It turns out it's Sarah the snake.

"I can't believe this. Did you read the script?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME IN AFTER MY LINE!" Blarney shouted in anger.

"Sorry, dude. I was improvising. You know, winging it. So kids, is everybody-"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! First off, you don't call me "dude" you call me Blarney the dinosaur. And secondly, you stick to the damn script!"

"Dude, we're live." Sarah the snake said.

"I don't care if we're live! You're an amateur surfing on my wave! And right now, you're ruining my show!"

Then Blarney the dinosaur pushed Sarah the snake.

"Hey. Did you just push me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Cause I'll push you right back!"

Then the two started to fight and they quickly go to commercial before anything dark happens.

"So much for children's entertainment I suppose…Now we have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that stock markets have fallen, but the good news is these performance singers will tell you all about it in a form of a song."

(Performance singers)

_"When things are bad, bad, bad."_

_"About to get sad."_

_"Don't be glad, glad, glad."_

"_We should be mad."_

_"We're going down, down, down."_

_"We're all gonna drown."_

_"We'll all be poor, poor, poor."_

_"But wait here's some more."_

_"We're all in debt, debt, debt."_

_"And you can bet."_

_"It well get worse, worse, worse."_

_"Yes, we're all cursed."_

_"We're all broke, broke, broke."_

_"And it's such a joke."_

_"We're all doomed, doomed, doomed."_

_"Nothing's improved."_

_"Don't even try."_

_"Just give up and CRY!"_

"Coming up next, we got nothing. We didn't have enough news to cover the whole show tonight, so I'm going to say absolutely nothing in the cadence of a news story, and I'll hope I'll get away with it. As I said a moment ago, this is all filler. Let's go live now our reporter at the scene and hope she could come up with something better. Katherine." Tucker said.

Then we cut to Katherine Mulligan as she was in the middle of the neighborhood and walk towards to the cameraman while talking to her news man.

"Unfortunately, tucker, as you said a moment ago, absolutely nothing is happening here." Katherine said. "It seems that for now, there is no news at all. Therefore, I'll kill time by asking the general public of what they think about it."

Then she started to ask some other people questions…

"Sir, what do you think about it?" Katherine asked to Lynn sr.

"What do I think of what? You never asked me anything." Lynn sr. said.

"And you ma'am, any thoughts?" She asked while waiting for Sam's answer but she didn't say anything.

"I was really hoping it could take longer, but since it didn't', we will keep on wasting your precious time on earth by re-explaining nothing over some random footage of the general public walking." Katherine said.

Then a random footage plays of people in Royal woods are walking while Katherine's voice is heard.

_"No one really listens to this part of the news anyway, so we should be okay. News, news, news, news… Blah, blah, blah, blah… Filler, filler, filler…Which leads us into an important question: What was the point at all?"_

Then we cut back to tucker as he brought himself with popcorn.

"What was the point, indeed. And we head on to Barry for reports about sports. Barry." Tucker said.

"Spo-o-o-o-rts…! Sports, sports, sports, sports! Sports, sports, sports, sports… Sports, sports, sports, sports… Spa-ba-ba-ba-ba, spo-o-o-rts! WHOO! SPORTS! Sport….

"Um, thank you, Barry."

"SPOOOOOOORRTTSS!"

"And time for the weather." Tucker said.

"Thank you, tucker as you can see, the weather today is wonderful. The sun was shining, perfect conditions to take a walk, and catch some rays." Then he noticed his friend laughing at him over his outfit he was wearing. "I'm sorry, tucker, is there something funny?"

"Uh, no, uh, please continue."

"As I was saying that there be-"But then the weatherman was interrupted by tucker's laughed over his clothes. "Agh, are you making fun of me?!"

"No I didn't I wouldn't want to make you feel like a butt of joke!"

Then he laughed harder as the weatherman throw a book at him.

"I guess it will be overcast tomorrow. My name is tucker ding bing king wing dingon nator, and that was the eight o' clock news. Good night."

Then the news ends.

_EPILOGUE_

After watching the entire news The Loud siblings are now in Lisa's bunker since the loud house was on fire earlier. However they're still bored.

"Lame…" Lola said.

"I literally got no time for this." Lori said.

"So much for a civilize matter like this Lisa." Lynn Jr. said.

"Well to be honest despite watching the news is a civilized act but I am still 100% boredom." Lisa said.

"So what do we do now?" Lincoln asked.

"Like go to the beach or something?" Luna asked as her siblings suddenly started to smile and agree.

"That's sounds like fun!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Alright girls and Lincoln we could use our extra clothes and extra swimsuits here Lisa made for the meantime until the house was literally repaired." Lori said.

**THE END**


End file.
